


Happy Anniversary

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter is 22 years old, Steve and Tony’s Anniversary, Stony Bingo, Superfamily Fluff, cuteness, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: It’s Steve and Tony’s wedding anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary

The sun shined from the blinds, hitting Steve’s eyes as he cracked them opened. He stretched his body before rolling over and planting multiple kisses on Tony’s lips trying to wake him up. Tony squirmed awake and blinked his eyes open. When he realized Steve’s lips were still on his he gave him a light kiss. 

“Happy Anniversary.” they both said at the same time. 

Steve and Tony both looked at each other before giggling. 

“Happy Anniversary babe. I love you.” Steve said. 

“Happy Anniversary sweetheart. I love you too.” Tony said. 

“We should get up.” Steve said as he started to untangle himself from the sheets. As soon as he went to sit up, Tony pulled him back down and cuddled him to his chest. 

“No, just a few more minutes. Please?” Tony said with innocent eyes and a pout on his lips. 

Steve chuckled before pecking his lips and saying “fine babe, 10 more minutes.” And they cuddled together, enjoying the warmth in each other’s arms. 

_______

Peter had woken up early that day because he wanted to do something special for his parents on their special day. He got up, quickly took a shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make them breakfast. Peter entered the kitchen as decided to make them pancakes with whipped cream and fruit. He also started to brew the coffee and poured a glass of orange juice. When he was finished, he took the tray and quietly went up the stairs to his parents room but went to his room first so he could get them the present he had made for them. He knocked on the door and waited for them to answer it.

Tony and Steve had just taken a shower and we’re getting dressed. Steve was ready while Tony was still pulling up his shirt when they heard a knock at the door. Steve, being closer to the door opened it and saw their son Peter, standing in doorway with a tray in his hand and a bag in his hand. 

“Happy Anniversary dad and pops.” Peter said with a smile on his face. 

“Thanks bud. I see you made breakfast too.” Steve said as he ruffled Peter’s hair, gave him a smile and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Thanks kiddo.” Tony said as he came over to ruffle Peter’s hair as well and plant a kiss to his head. Even when he was a grown adult his parents still showed him their affections like he was a child. And to be completely honest, he enjoyed them ruffling his hair and kissing his head. That kept him happy knowing that his parents loved him and would always accept him for he was. 

Peter gave them a smile and then asked “do you want to eat in your room or go down into the kitchen?” 

“Why don’t we all go into the kitchen and eat there?” Tony suggested. 

Steve and Peter both nodded their heads and headed downstairs. When they got down Peter set the tray on the table while going over and grabbing the extras that he had made. He also poured himself a glass of juice before returning to the table where his parents were. 

He sat down and asked “so, do you guys have any plans for the day?” 

They shrugged and Tony said, “not sure.”

“Awww come on, you must have something in mind to do on your special day?” Peter said.

“I’m not sure Pete, we’re pretty boring people.” Tony said while he laughed.

“Gotta agree with you Tones.” Steve said while he cackled. 

“But the best thing doesn’t happen until later on during the night.” Tony said while wiggling his eyebrows in Steve’s direction and giving him a smile and wink. 

Steve blushed and ducked his head while Peter looked at both of them before realizing what his dad was talking about. 

“OH MY GOD DAD. I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT. TMI.” Peter yelled as he covered his ears. 

Tony just laughed while he finished eating his breakfast. Steve and Peter soon joined in on the laughter before they finished breakfast and cleaned up. 

“Wait, I gotta give you your present guys.” Peter said. 

“Awww kiddo, you didn’t have to get us a present.” Steve said.

“Are you kidding me, it’s your anniversary. Of course you’re going to get a present pops.” Peter said. 

Steve and Tony chuckled and nodded their heads.

Peter handed him a bag and said “okay so it’s in one bag but it’s two separate things.” 

Steve took the box out of the gift bag before unwrapping it. He took off the wrapping paper and before passing the one with Tony’s name to him and taking the one with his name on it. 

They both opened the box that was in their hands. Inside was a heart shaped locket. One was in a light red color while the other was a blue one while the chain was black. 

“Open it.” Peter said in excitement. 

Steve and Tony both open the locket and what they saw inside brought tears to their eyes. Inside the locket were two pictures. One picture was of Tony and Steve together on the day of their marriage while the other picture was with the time they first brought Peter home when he was just a baby. Even though the pictures held the same memories they were each different. There were two different pictures of their marriage and two different pictures of the day Peter was brought home. 

Steve and Tony both looked up at their son who had a smile on his face. They quickly jumped up and engulfed him in a hug and squeezed him tight. 

“It’s beautiful kiddo. Thank you.” Tony said.

“Thanks buddy. It truly is a lovely gift.” Steve said as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. 

“Love you guys.” Peter said.

“We love you too bud.” Tony and Steve said at the same time before they all started to chuckle. 

“Are you guys gonna go out for dinner or something?” Peter asked after the hug ended. 

“We were planning to. Is that okay with you?” Steve said.

“Of course it is. It’s your special day. Don’t worry about me. You can do whatever you want.” Peter said. 

“Alright. Just call us if you need anything.” Tony said. 

“Daaaaad, I’m 22 years old. I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself while you and pops go out for a couple of hours.” Peter said with a pout on his face. 

Steve chuckled and said “alright, alright we’ll leave it alone then.” 

Peter giggled and nodded before pulling both of his parents in a hug and saying “happy anniversary.” 

Steve and Tony laughed before hugging Peter and enjoying the moment with their precious little family.


End file.
